Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Wii U |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer (2-4) |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |media = |requirements = |input = }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U together comprise the fourth installment of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. The games were developed by Sora Ltd and Bandai Namco Games and published by Nintendo. As their titles suggest, they were released for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U consoles. The 3DS version was released on October 3, 2014, and the Wii U version was released on November 21, 2014 in North America and December 5, 2014 in Europe. The game is compatible with amiibo both on the Wii U and on the New Nintendo 3DS. A demo for the 3DS version was made available for free on the eShop on Septerber 19, 2014. The playable characters in the demo are Mario, Link, Pikachu, Mega Man, and Villager. Characters File:Ganondorf_(SSB_3DS_&_Wii_U).png| Ganondorf File:Link_(SSB_3DS_&_Wii_U).png| Link File:Sheik (SSB 3DS & Wii U).png| Sheik File:Toon Link (SSB 3DS & Wii U).png| Toon Link File:Zelda (SSB 3DS & Wii U).png| Zelda The playable characters from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series are Ganondorf, Link, Sheik, Toon Link, and Zelda. All characters are available in each version of the game and have identical mechanics between versions. Ganondorf is not available until you unlock him. Stages Various locations from the Zelda series appear as stages in each game. Different stages appear in each version of the game. Nintendo 3DS * Gerudo Valley - Two sections of a desert with wooden platforms are separated by a wooden bridge which breaks sometimes. Koume and Kotake fly occasionally to freeze or set aflame half the stage! * Spirit Train - Riding the Spirit Tracks is fun, but sometimes the back car changes to include platforms, or sometimes an exploding car! Don't touch the tracks unless you want to be left behind, though. Alfonzo will be the conductor if Link or Toon Link is battling. * Hyrule Castle (64) - DLC - ''Fight on the rooftop of Hyrule Castle, complete with platforms and tunnels, but beware small tornadoes! Wii U * Bridge of Eldin - A flat stage which occasionally gets attack and the middle broken, but it repairs eventually. * Hyrule: Temple - A popular returning stage that explores the Temple from ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. * Skyloft - A tour of various locations from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * Hyrule Castle (64) - DLC * Pirate Ship - DLC - ''Returning from [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl]], Pirate Ship takes you on an ocean tour through sun and rain and even violent typhoons! The "Omega" form of this stage takes place on a Lookout Platform. Items and Assist Trophies Several items and characters from the Legend of Zelda series appear as either items or Assist Trophies; the latter are trophy stands that summon a random ally to aid the character who picked one up. Each version of the game uses the same items and Assist Trophies. Items The Beetle is an attack item that can carry opponents into the air when picked up and thrown. If the character is unable to break free in time, they will be carried off the top of the screen. Characters may attack the beetle before it reaches them to redirect its course. The Bombchu is an explosive item that travels along walls and ceilings when thrown, and detonates when it comes into contact with a character. The Bunny Hood is a support item that allows the wearer to run faster and jump higher. The Cucco is an attack item that causes a character to be swarmed by a flock of Cuccos that fly in from off-screen. The swarming Cuccos prioritize the character who attacked it or the character it strikes if one was thrown. If a Cucco is thrown but strikes nobody, then they attack characters indiscriminately. The Fairy Bottle is a support item that heals 100% damage for characters who have taken at least 100% damage; however, the item does nothing for characters who have taken less damage than this. In the latter case, it may be picked up and thrown for minor damage, though characters who have taken at least 100% damage will instead be healed if struck. A one-time-use Fairy Bottle appears in All-Star mode's rest area. The Heart Container is a support item that fully restores a character's health. The item takes its appearance from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Two one-time-use Heart Containers appear in All-Star mode's rest area (only one if all of the characters haven't been unlocked). The Gust Bellows is an attack item that blows back opponents with gusts of wind. The item spits gusts uncontrollably when dropped. Assist Trophies Midna uses her hair to grab characters and swing them across the stage to deal damage. The Skull Kid from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask summons dark energy that flips the stage upside-down. Tingle appears with his appearance from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and uses a variety of effects, none of which are particularly helpful, just like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ghirahim appears as an Assist Trophy. He quickly moves around the stage and attacks characters with rapid sword strikes and thrown knives. If he manages to fall off the stage, he can teleport back to it. Music The following music appears in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: * The Legend of Zelda Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda) * Temple Theme (Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) * Tal Tal Heights (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) * Dark World / Dark World Dungeon (A Link to the Past) * Hidden Mountain & Forest (A Link to the Past) * Ocarina of Time Medley (Ocarina of Time) * Gerudo Valley (Ocarina of Time) * Hyrule Field Theme (Ocarina of Time) * Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle (Ocarina of Time) * Village of the Blue Maiden (Four Swords Adventures) * The Great Sea / Main Menu Theme (Wind Waker) * Dragon Roost Island (Wind Waker) - DLC * Hyrule Field (Twilight Princess Theme) (Twilight Princess) * Midna's Lament (Twilight Princess) * Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks) * Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme (Skyward Sword) * Ballad of the Goddess (original arrangement) * Lorule Main Theme (A Link Between Worlds) * Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle) (A Link Between Worlds) Smash Run Smash Run is a game mode exclusive to the 3DS version, where up to four players collect power-ups and battle enemies from across Nintendo's franchises. Gameplay during this phase is reminiscent of Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode. After doing this for a set amount of time, players will use their powered-up characters in a final competition against each other. This final competition may be a regular battle, a battle under unusual conditions (such as with a large number of explosive items), a horizontal footrace, a vertical climbing race, or a competition to kill the highest number of enemy units (in which case players compete in separate stages instead of the same one). The following enemies from the Legend of Zelda series appear during the first phase of Smash Run and certain iterations of the Vs. Enemy Team variation of the second phase. * Blue Bubble * 16-bit Cucco * Darknut * Octorok * Peahat * Poe * Red Bubble * ReDead * Stalfos Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Non-Zelda Games